


Remember the Last Sweat

by whirlpoolsleep



Category: CW Network RPF, CWRPS, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Director Ackles, M/M, Multi, Other, Spitroasting, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whirlpoolsleep/pseuds/whirlpoolsleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for spn_masquerade Fall 2015.  Prompt: Colin is new on set, young, bright, and very eager to please his two co-stars.</p><p>Set during the filming of "The Girl Next Door". Obviously Colin isn't new, but he IS eager.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember the Last Sweat

He shouldn’t be here. 

It’s his day off and he has no business being here. This is Jensen’s fault, Jensen who had told him how much Colin still looked like a young version of Sam, of Jared, and how much that made Jensen want to wreck him, to make him scream and beg. And Jared hates himself for wanting to watch that. So he’s here, on his day off, trying to act like it’s normal, but everyone is checking their call sheets and side-eyeing him.

Everyone except Jensen. 

Jensen knows. Smiles at him like a goddamned wolf, all eye crinkles and a flash tongue between his sharp teeth and even sharper mouth, as he watches Jared walk up to him and Colin. 

“Jared!” Colin is excited to see Jared, adores Jared, loves being the Sam that Jared would be if he was fifteen years younger; the kind of Sam that Jared would be proud of, would praise him for. “You’re here! I didn’t think I’d see you this time, Jensen said maybe, that he’d tell you to come, but he also said you’re still kind of a flake, so no promises,” the kid is a rush of breathy rambling, “Jensen is like, the best director ever, man, but it’s so freaking cool to see you, too!” Colin is hugging Jared, skinny arms wrapped around Jared’s solid body, and Jensen is still watching, catches Jared’s eyes over Colin’s head and smirks. 

Jensen has worked with Colin more than Jared has now. Yeah, they’d both had scenes with the kid before, but Jensen had been directing Colin for two days so far and both nights Jensen had come home and told Jared about his day. Sat on the couch, fly open, goddamn thick fingers gripped around his cock as he told Jared about Colin, about how much he’d grown, but still hadn’t. About how Jensen had put his hands around Colin’s waist to guide him for a shot and his fingers had overlapped, about how he had ruffled Colin’s hair and the kid had fucking leaned into it. Jared has listened to Jensen’s words and watched Jensen’s hand and ground the palm of his hand against the bulge in his sweats. Watched as Jensen came all over his hand and then held his fingers up to Jared’s mouth to lick them clean before he dropped to his knees and swallowed Jared’s hard cock down. 

And now Jared is here, on set, with a teenaged doppelganger wrapped around him and Jensen clocking his every move.

“Yeah, I thought I’d come say ‘hi’, see how the old man is treating you,” Jared says. Jared had tried to disengage from the hug, but Colin stays right up under him and Jared can feel himself start to sweat. “He’s not pushing you too hard is he? You can tell me; I’m bigger than him, I’ll defend your honor.” Jared makes a fist and jokingly shakes it at Jensen.

Colin laughs, his breath warm and damp through Jared’s tshirt. “Nah, Jensen’s been great! He showed me a bunch of cool shit with the cameras and I pretended to care when he talked about organization and time management,” Colin drops his voice to a stage whisper, “he’s kinda a control freak.”

Jared laughs, deep and genuine, and he can feel Colin bounce against him with the force of it. “Yeah, he really is.” Jared looks back to Jensen and he can see that same control freak stare watching him, swears Jensen’s eyes get darker, almost predatory. Jared is so lost in Jensen that it takes him a second to realize that Colin is playing with his belt loop. Takes him another second to notice that Jensen is watching Colin’s thin fingers with a smile. 

“Hey,” Jensen says, “remember what we talked about yesterday?” Jared feel Colin nod his head, Christ, the kid is still tucked right up him. “I want you to go over that scene with Sam and Amy on her couch with Jared. You said you had some trouble with that, right?” 

Jensen’s tone is way too sweet, nothing but set up, and Jared is falling for it, following it. Colin nods his head against Jared’s chest again, “Yeah, um, see, the scene has Sam and Amy kissing, it's Sam's first kiss and I want to know how you think Sam would react. Y'know, what your headspace for Sam would be,” he’s talking into Jared’s shirt.

Jared pets Colin. “Dude, kissing a girl for the camera is the same as kissing her in real life, just with less tongue, unless it’s a porno. Think back to the first time you kissed a girl.”

“Can't,” Colin pauses and turns to Jensen who nods slowly, “I’ve never kissed a girl before.”

Colin hits the word "girl" hard and Jared gets what isn’t being said and that complete lie of an innocent face is going to be the death of him. He can’t begin to list how fucked up it is to think about a kid that looks like him getting pawed at by men, men who are probably his and Jensen’s sizes. Of Colin touching them, of them touching Colin. 

“So will you help me?”

Jared isn’t going to say no, Jensen knew he wouldn’t, and now he’s in his trailer wondering if they’re going to hold on to the pretense. He gets his answer when Colin sits on Jensen’s lap, wiry legs in too baggy jeans hanging over the outside of Jensen’s legs. “Sometimes I wonder if I’m going to keep looking like you, Jared,” Colin says, “if I’m ever going to grow up and fill out, but Jensen said I should enjoy who I am and not worry about that, that there’s nothing wrong with being small.” 

Jensen’s hand is creeping up under Colin’s shirt and Jared can see the outline of his knuckles as Jensen’s hand roams over Colin’s belly. Jensen lets Jared watch for a minute before pulling Colin’s shirt up, the kid doesn’t hesitate; he lifts his arm for Jensen, for the director. Jensen hooks his chin over Colin’s bony shoulder, “C’mere, Jared, Colin wants to show you what I taught him, don’tcha Colin?”

Colin licks his lips, gets them wet and shiny, “Can I please, Jared?”

Jared doesn’t answer, not with words, he just walks up to the pair in front of him. “Shirt off,” Jensen demands and Jared obeys, and when he gets to them Colin’s nose level with his bellybutton and the kid fucking nuzzles him, traces Jared's skin with the tip of his nose, so much like Jared’s own, back and forth, before pulling back to run his tongue over Jared’s muscles. Jensen reaches around Colin and undoes Jared’s fly, pulls Jared’s jeans halfway down his ass and tucks the waistband of his underwear under his balls. Colin doesn’t even hesitate, just takes Jared into his mouth, slight scrape of teeth, not enough to hurt, just enough to tease the way Jared likes and Jared knows, knows Director Ackles had been teaching the boy what to do. 

Jensen widens his legs, pulling Colin’s legs open with them and unbuttons his fly, reaches into Colin’s jeans and Jared can tell the exact moment Jensen hand wrapped about Colin’s cock, because he made a muffled hum and swallowed harder; took it all as Jared jerked forward. 

“Did you get yourself ready the way I told you to last night before you left?” Jensen asks and Colin nods, his mouth still stuffed full of Jared’s cock. “Good boy,” Jensen says as he eases the rest of Colin’s clothes down, lifting him just enough to get everything down and get his own pants open without having to make Colin stop sucking Jared.

 _’Suave fucking bastard,’_ Jared thinks appreciatively. 

The only noises in the trailer are the soft slurps of Colin sucking him off and the faint whimpers coming from his throat and from experience Jared knows that means Jensen is playing with Colin, circling him, testing him with one finger and then two. As if Jensen can read his mind he says, “You’re such a good boy, Colin, all lubed up for me, almost dripping wet like a girl, want me to fuck you? Sit you on my cock while you choke on Jared’s?” Jared can tell by the movement of Jensen’s arm and Colin’s body that Jensen is dragging his fingers in and out of Colin’s body. “Would you like that? Answer me, Colin.”

Colin pulls off Jared, a string of precome and saliva stretching from the head of his cock to the kid’s swollen lips. “Yes,” he says hoarsely, “yes, Jensen, please, want you to fuck me while I blow Jared. _Please._ ” A small shift and a gasp from Colin and Jared can tell from Colin’s dazed eyes that he’s full of Jensen’s cock. He wriggles a bit before taking Jared back into his mouth. Over Colin’s head Jared watches as Jensen leans back on his elbows for leverage and works his hips up to fuck Colin. Swivel, buck, swivel, buck and Colin loves it, he’s moaning and drooling all over Jared’s cock. 

“Think you can come like this, kid?” Jensen asks, “Stuffed full of cock from both sides? Can you come just because I tell you to, Colin?’ Jensen’s voice is controlled, gentle, but authoritative. Colin nods, floppy hair begging for Jared to grab onto so he does and the boy fucking whimpers and Jared can’t take it anymore, comes right down Colin’s throat and Colin swallows it all. 

Jared drags his cock out of Colin’s mouth, holds the base and paints Colin's lips with the last bit of come before sinking to his knees. He makes sure Jensen is peeking around Colin to watch and rubs it in with the pad of his thumb before kissing that mirror of a mouth deeply, still watching Jensen out of the corner of his eye. Jared is about to reach for Colin’s dick, but Jensen shakes his head sharply, grabs Colin’s hips and pulls him down flush against him, pumps up into him hard and whispers, “Come for us, Colin,” into the boy’s ear and he does, locks up around Jensen and spills onto the floor. Jensen crawls his hand up the back of Colin’s head and grabs a handful of hair and comes inside him, panting, chest heaving, pleased grin on his face.


End file.
